Tales Of the Four Maidens
by AirLore
Summary: AU, Of Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology and a little influence of an anime. A story of four girls are summoned to a world, where they are expected to be medium of the gods. What will happen? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

As stated in the summary, that this is a fanfiction of Tales of the Worlds Radiant. However, there is another influence on the story. The concepts and idea of the story of Fushigi yuugi, are present in the fanfiction, with my own twists. Still, own my OC and Characters have the Tales Of Series.

I do not own Tales of the Worlds: Radiant Mythology.

Prologue

Once there was land, where there was land ruled by gods. Each of these gods control over that one of the elements. Earth, water, fire, air, ice, and lighting. They answer the high archery of two main gods. The light and the dark gods.

For long time, the land was in peace. The gods maintain the balance of the world. Safe guarding the people from natural disasters. Allowing the lands to flourish, provide plenty crops and life stock for all. The people showed their acceptation. They would make offering to the gods. Not to mention, many prayers to them, for addition blessings.

No one would ever suspected, there would be a horrible turn of events. Shadow, the god of darkness, declare war against Reme, the light god. With turning the ice and lighting gods to his side and many humans, he waged war. It was long and devastating battle. Many human lose their lives.

In the end, Shadow failed. The four element gods returned their comrades. With their aid, they manage to seal Shadow away. This not come without a cost. For using a great deal of their power, the gods were severely weaken. To the point, they could no long maintain a physical presence in this world. They retreat back to the home above.

For the people, fear lingered in their hearts. Not only for the well-being of their world. Even though, it is human nature to adapt and thrive in the darkest of time. In which, they did. There was a possibility that Shadow would return.

Eventually, a solution came along. A brilliant mage came up with a theory. If the gods could use a medium, they could be summon at the most desperate of times. Four Desenders, maidens from another world, come serve as those mediums. With seven warriors to protect and serve each Desenders, they would be able to seal Shadow once again.

* * *

Aurora was tapping foot. Checking her watch, it was going on half pass two. Then, she let out a groan. "Star, Come on. I want to head out before the traffic get to bad"

Aurora was nineteen years old. Her blonde hair was pulled into a bun. Her eyes were light green. Similar to her mother, who died ten years ago. Her height was five foot four, a little small than an average person of her age. She was also rather skinny. She was a jean jacket over a light yellow shirt. Her pants was white. Her footwear was a pair of brown soft leather boots.

Today, they had plan to go to their family's lake house, where they would spend the weekend. The reason for that, the time would one the last weekends they could spend together. In the next few weeks, she would start her freshman year in college. She would also be live in a dorm on campus, instead of live at home. Since, it was about two hours away.

Before they could head up to the lake house, Aurora had to get her books. It was on the way there, so she felt it might to advantage that fact. Of course, it was also a good idea to get ahead of the traffic.

"I am coming" A voice came from the second floor.

Just at that moment, a seventeen year old girl came down the stairs, with a duffle bag over her shoulder. She had dark hair that went down to her shoulders and deep blue eyes. Similar to their father. She about the size and height of an average teenage of her age. She wore a black short sleeve blouse, with a white skirt that went down to her knees. Simple pair of sandals were chose in footwear.

"Sorry," Star said, "Bess called while I was packing. She wanted to know, if I was free this weekend"

"I hope you told her that you were not" Aurora stated, as she grabbed her bag

"Of course I did," Star snapped back "It not as if, I want to spend the weekend with you. I mean, it would be long before you have to leave"

"It not like I might gone forever"

"I know," Star said, "It just that I be a little lonely went you are gone. Since, dad is..."

Aurora's hand on the doorknob gripped it tightly. It was not in the sight of Star. Even though, she could have an idea what she was thinking. Aurora had lost her respect for him. In fact, she grow to hate him. For, his behavior and attitude was, after their mother death.

Aurora turned to her sister and said: "What ever happens, I will be there for you. Even if, that means a call in the midnight and trips on the weekends. We are sisters after all"

"Yes, let enjoy the weekend" Star said

Little did these sister know. They are about to apart of adventures. Adventures that would test them.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Tales of World Radiant or any Characters of the Tales series

Chapter 2-The Tale

Lily Rose eyes scan the passages of her computer screen. With reading the words aloud, she checked that the grammar and sentence structure was sound. Her smile became bigger with every sentence. It appear everything was perfect.

She let out a sequel, as she reached for cell phone. She was call her friend, Star. Since the first draft of the first chapter was complete, they could go on with the next few steps. The two of them were going to be partners of this fantasy web series. Star would give her input, since she would producing the art.

"Hello," said the voice on the other end.

"It is ready, Star. It is ready"

"What is ready," Star asked

"The first chapter. I finish writing the draft. If you come over this weekend, you can put in your personal touches. Oh, you can get started on the artwork. Maybe the recording the voices"

"I can't, remember. I am going to my family lake house" Star replied

"Oh, right" said Lily Rose, "I guess, when you are back, we can get together"

"Hey, listen" Star began to say, "I have to get going. You can get started with the next chapter. That way, we can have more of head start"

Lily Rose hung up the phone. She flopped on her bed. Now, that her hopes of starting on her dream project of fantasy audio drama have been dash. She was wondering what to do. She could take Star's advice and write the next chapter. However, she didn't think that far. Even when, she looked over the passages again.

Maybe she just need some inspiration. It wasn't a bad idea. With reading how other authors would have the characters immerge from similar situation, might get her creative juices flowing. With that, she decide to make a trip to the library.

After taking a twenty minute bus rides, she arrived at the library. She went along the fantasy section. Glancing at the titles, she tried to select novels or books that she never read before. There was two or three she pulled off. When, she saw a familiar face was passing by.

"Oh, Lily Rose, here to find something interesting to read" asked Mrs. Piper, the librarian

"Yes," she answer "I am look something to inspire"

"Ah, stumped on what to do, now"

"Yeah," she said guilty

"Well, here read this," Mrs. Piper suggest. She handed her a brown leather book. It appear to have no title.

"No title. What is this about," Lily Rose inquired further

"I am not sure," she replied "it was returned a couple of weeks ago. The person who return it, kept it for years. So, I haven't a chance to read it. However, I sure it would be interesting."

"Okay," Lily Rose said. She went to the counter and checkout the books. As she was on the bus, she tried to read the non-titled book. However, the roads made the bus bump along. Making it difficult to read. She decided to wait until she got home.

Back in her room, Lily Rose flopped on her bed. She spread the three books that she checked out, besides her. She made the decision to read a paragraph from each in turn. That way, she could make proper comparisons.

Once she finished to the passage of the first two books, she reached for the one with no title. She open to what she thought was the first page. All that was there was a lines.

This story isn't for those of weak of heart.

The adventure that follow, would lead a young lady on a journey.

A journey to save a world.

Turn the page, if you dare.

Begin the adventure.

Lily Rose wonder about those words. At first, it was telling her, the reader, what the narrative would be. It then, is saying to prepare. Prepare for what, exactly. The way that the story was told. Is going to be a dark story. She wouldn't know until she turn the page.

Things took a strange turn as she did. The words began to fade, to the point that the page was blank. Then, the entire book began to glow. All Lily Rose could see, was pure white light.

Fay stared out of the window of car. All the while, her mother was chatting on the phone. Fay was trying to tune the conversion out. She would give a guess, as to the subject matter. Her mom, once again, is attempting to set Fay on a date.

This would be normal. Mom set up the time and the place. From there, Fay could see if this was something that she continue. If not, another guy is out there. It matter of time to find him.

However, for Fay, it was one of most annoying thing her mom never done. For, it wasn't about helping find love. Taking Fay's interests into account. Allowing to try, explore the different types of guys openly. It is about choosing, who Fay should be with, in order of having an appearance or maintain the status. The thought of if you are wealthy, you need to be with wealthy person.

For some, that was her mom theory. Since she marry a diplomat, she continue acting as if she was belong in high society. She everything to preserves that appearance.

Even with, the lifestyle of her own daughter. Not only in a partner in her relationship, but, what she does in her spare time. When Fay was little, she said wanted to be a ballet dance. Her mom set up with lesson. As she gotten older, she was unsure if she wanted to continue. Although, her mom would push her to continue. With the belief that Fay could be famous.

After a minute or two, Fay's mom ended the call. She smiled over at Fay, "It is all set"

"Uh-huh," Fay said, without turned to face her mom.

"Ivan is really can't wait to go on your date," she continue on

"I bet," Fay said, in a disinterested tone.

"Fay," she snapped "why are you acting like this?"

Fay finally turned to at her. After all this time, she couldn't take it anymore. Fay was going to say, what was on her mind.

"I don't want to go out with Ivan. I don't want you finding me a boyfriend," Fay stated

"What," Fay's mom exclaimed "what do you mean? Don't you a boyfriend?"

"To be perfectly honest, mom" Fay began, "I not sure"

"Huh," her mom said

"I would like to find someone," Fay said, "But, I wanted it to someone I have in common with. That is not going to happen, if you keep picking them for me"

"I just made sure you end up with the right person," was the replied that was given.

"You might think that certain characteristics or qualities makes the right person for me. But, I don't. I not shallow"

"Shallow" her mother in gasp. However, she unable to speak a further the argument. Not only, had they reached the house. There was someone on pouch. It was man, in is early forties. His appearance was very unkempt. His black hair was shaggy, as was his bread. His clothing was wrinkled all over. It was clear that he clear that appearance was last think on his mind.

"Uncle," Fay said.

"Oh," she heard her mother say. The tone in her voice was full of anger "Why is he here? Fay head into the house at once"

"Yes, ma'am" Fay answered her. She didn't want to push her luck. Even though, she want to know why he was here.

After she closed the door, went into the living room. The couch was next to the window that had the view the pouch. She figure that if she lay on the couch, she could listen to the conversion without being seen.

Once took the position, her mom making an effort to remain claim. "What are you doing here, Vincent?"

"It is a pleasure to see you too." He said in return "I here to ask a favor of you. You see, I will be going away for a while"

"Going," she repeated, "going where?"

"That is not important. I just need you to get this published" he said, as he handed her a large envelope. Fay could tell from the bugle in the middle. There was stack of papers was in there. It must be the novel he had working on.

"Why should I do that?" Fay mother said in return.

"Your sister and I worked very hard to bring this story to life. It the least you could do this make her dream come true"

"Oh, I see," she said, even more angry, "I need to do for my sister. When, you are abandoning everything. Like those two pervious girls"

"They are grown. Having lives of their own. I don't need to be around," he said

"Grown," Fay's mom said in return, as her anger risen. "Star is only seventeen year old. With Aurora going off to college and her mother passed away, she will be all alone. And don't you dare say anything about Aurora figuring something out. That girl has put enough on her shoulders. You are the one that supposed to take care of her."

"I do agree," he responded

"Then, why are you leaving you leaving"

"There are matters that I must attend to. You might not like me saying this, these matters are more important than the welfare than my daughters."

"What! Why you,"

He ignore her last statement. He just walk passed her. Pushing the package into her hands, all the while saying "this is good bye"

She into the house. Fay jumped off the couch and dash in the dining room. If her was in a bad mood when they having their argument. It certainly got worse, after talking to her uncle. Especially after, the way their conversion went. Fay would certainly be scolded for listening. It best to be out of her mother's sight.

Fay watched her mom walked passed by the living room. While she did, she threw the packet into the wastebasket. Then, she continue on.

Fay went over to the wastebasket. She removed the envelope. She was curious on what kind of story it was. She hear that her uncle and aunt have been working on it for years. It have to be good. If they worked on for several years.

She rushed up to her room. Once she closed door behind her, she took the armchair in the little sitting area. She began to slip the stack from package. _Setting the title and authors' notes aside, she began to read the first page. She found the poem _odd. But, she figure that it would make more sense. Once, she was further into the story.

As she began to read the next page, the words began to fade. Then, she thrust the stack of papers away from her. For, the pages were glowing. With many of the on the floor, a void of white was opening. It wasn't long before it was consume her.

The car ride was quiet. It was awkward silence. For, Aurora was annoyed at her sister. Apparently, while Aurora was buying her books for college course, Star was flirting with a twenty year old young man. Eventually, she was inviting him to their lake house. This got Aurora furious. She dragged Star away, before she could give the address.

Star sat in the passage seat. She appeared to be annoyed. "You didn't have to do that"

"Do what?"

"Interrupting the conversion with Kevin," Star remarked

"You mean, stopping inviting a complete stranger to your vacation house." Aurora stated

"He is good guy,"

"Good guy. He was flirting with a girl that was three years younger than him. By the way he was talking, he had more on his mind than a simple date," Aurora explained

"How would you know?" Star ask, sarcastically, "You haven't been on a date for ages"

Aurora grind her teeth. It was one of things that Star could have said, that pissed her off even more. Thought out their later childhood, Aurora became Star's caretaker. Since their mother died and father absences, for number of reasons. She made quiet of a few scarifies, in order to be there for her sister. Now, it appear that Star didn't understand or appreciate what she did for her.

"Star," she began to say. She was trying to choose her words. Wasn't really being carefully. For, she felt that it was time that she need to be honest with her. "Back then, I was making chooses, based on the responsibilities that I took on. With everything that was or wasn't happening, I had to set aside aspects of my life."

Star shifted in the passage. Aurora thought that she got the pointed across. She didn't say anything to further the conversion.

However, Star wasn't think much of what Aurora said. Maybe she did had a point. Still, it wasn't her fault that Aurora wasn't able to date. If she really wanted, she could. It is not as if, she couldn't take care of herself. Besides, if Aurora felt that she needed to so protective and take care of her. Why, now of all times, does she want to leave?

They eventually reached the lake house. Both the girls went to receive their bags. Star manage to grab her first. She made a dashed to the front door. She tried to open it. However, it wouldn't.

Aurora came up behind her. She seem slightly confused. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to enter the house," Star answered

"You need the keys," Aurora said, as she jiggled the keys.

"Oh," Star stepped to the side. Letting Aurora unlock and open the door. Then, she walked in after her sister. "Um, I thought that dad would be here"

"Star," Aurora began, "I don't think he is coming"

"Didn't you tell him" Star inquired.

"I sent him a text. Letting him know, that we were coming here this weekend," Aurora explained.

"And," Star was trying to further the explanation.

"He didn't give a reply"

"What do you mean?"

"Just as I said, I sent him a text, he never gave me an answer"

"Text him again" Star told Aurora

"Why?"

"He probably didn't get the text," Star said eagerly

"You can, if you want" Aurora place up in the air. "Just don't just get your hopes up. He do that same thing"

Star shook her head, in disbelief. She quickly typed out a message. After a few seconds of send, they heard a chime coming from the office. "Dad" Star called out. There was no answer.

Aurora shook her, as she went over to the office. "Probably, pass out after drinking" she muttered under her breath.

Star followed her. To both surprise, he was not there. Apparently, the phone was left on the desk. "I guess, that is why he was not answering" said Aurora

"Where do you think he is" Star asked

"I don't know"

Star saw a book, next to the phone. She picked it up. Opening to the middle, her widen as realized what it was. "Aurora, he was finished it."

What happen next took Star by surprise. Aurora rapidly came over to Star. Grabbing the book from her hands, Aurora went to throw it away. Star ran over to her.

"What are you doing?"

"I am throwing this trash away," Aurora said, particularly spitting venom.

"But, that it is Mom and Dad dream project. You shouldn't toss it out"

"Star," Aurora began. She trying to stay claim. However, eventually, she couldn't contain the rage that settling inside. "You might have too young to remember. But, Dad was too focus on writing the story, than spending time to us. That or being are being drunk."

"But, mom. It was her dream too. He probably doing it in memory of her"

"He needed to take care of his children. That is how he needs to honor his wife death" Aurora began to let the book in the wastebasket. However, Star grabbed that book and began pull it away from Aurora. While this happen, pages torn. This made bright white light. Blinding the two girls.


End file.
